Kaitou Joker : The Time Crossing Phantom Thief
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: A story about the game 3DS, an AU. Joker trades himself for his friends, but leaving them with no memory about him, instead, they think it's only just a simple legend. Only Rose, Roko, Hosshi and Dark Eye remembers him, and they have to make them remember, and save Joker! But with Joker under control, can he break free himself?
1. The Time Crossing Phantom Thief

**Kaitou Joker : The Time Crossing Phantom Thief**

 **For those who seen the 3ds game trailer, I'll be making a story about it, I'll give you a briefing through it, okay? I'm making an AU (Alternative Universe) of it.**

 **Original**

Joker and Hachi turned on the television one night, only found it to be hijacked by an unknown source, the spokesman looked weird, there were phantom thieves from all across the world were there. He introduced that this is the gathering of the phantom thieves.

They were shocked- because they didn't know. Something was off- the phantom thieves there looked lifeless, their eyes were a mixture from black to red, it was obvious that they were in someone's control.

The screen turned, to the most famous phantom thieves in the world, Queen, Spade, and Shadow Joker. Joker was petrified to see his friends in someone's control.

He decided to save his friends from the unknown control, he meets a phantom thief not from this timeline, and he admits that he is the culprit behind all this, Arsene Lupin.

They end up in a fight, Arsene getting the upperhand, pins Joker down to start to hypnotize him with a glowing red pendant, which it powers come from a red jewel.

Hachi saves Joker, so he gets hypnotized instead of Joker, but that didn't stop Arsene from trying to control Joker.

He started to get hypnotized, but tries to fight, he saw Hachi. Knowing that he has to make his friend's sacrifice count, he pulls a Straight Flash trick to escape.

Eventually, he made it to the gathering area, but to enter, he has to fight Spade, Queen and Shadow.

Beating all of them, he meets Arsene again, he gave a deal to trade himself for the world's phantom thieves, Joker said no, ending them in a fight.

Using a slight chance, he uses that chance, to use the jewel to break Hachi out of the control, helping him, in resulting of the jewel in Joker's hands.

Joker uses the jewel to free everyone, and sending Arsene back, he swears he will get revenge.

But what Joker didn't know, using the jewel's power too much will end in a result of draining the user, Joker collapsed from exhaustion, which his friends managed to save him just in time.

 **Okay, so that was the original story, so here's my AU!**

"Joker, let's make a deal, you surrender to me, and I'll let all of them go," Arsene said.

Joker is in a tight pinch, fight him, he may lose himself and the others, but if he surrenders, the rest goes free, and he'll be in his control. Which one?

"Time's ticking, Joker," Arsene continued, tapping his staff on the ground.

Joker glanced at his friends once more, and gets a very bad idea.

He couldn't let him hurt them; his skills were higher than any of them.

"Guys, I'm sorry…" Joker said mentally to his controlled friends, none of them making any movement, taking one last glance at them. "I surrender, let my friends go."

"Are you sure?" Arsene asked.

"Life is the greatest treasure anyone could have, a phantom thief never gives it up," Joker said determinedly. "Let my friends go."

Arsene pushed Joker to a table nearby, metal straps appearing on the table, pinning Joker to the table tightly, "Hah, it's a deal, but for extra insurance…"

He held the jewel high, lights coming out of the jewel, it was bright, blinding Joker temporarily, closing his eyes, he can't turn his head away because of one strap holding his head in place.

And they were beginning to stir, one by one.

"W-what… happened…?" Queen rubbed her head. "The last thing I remember is- King!"

"I'm fine, Queen," Spade groaned. "Where… are we…?"

Hachi shouted right after he came to his senses, "Mr Joker!"

"... I'm not going down without a fight-" Shadow yelled, then turned his head left and right, a confused look on his face. "Where are we?"

"Where's Mr Joker?!" Hachi yelled.

"I don't know…" Spade said, turning his head everywhere, and saw a table strapping Joker on it. "Joker!"

"King?" Joker asked worriedly. "You're okay! That's a relief!"

"How can you call yourself relieved?! We have to get you out of here!" Queen said.

"You guys go," Joker said. "I can't go with you, just leave me!"

"You're the one who said 'life is the greatest treasure'!" Shadow said, running forward, but an invisible force field prevented him from doing so.

"Now a deal's a deal," Arsene said, making the table Joker's strapped to facing up, making Joker at eye-level.

"Stop it! Hey!" Queen tried slicing the force field with her sword, but all her tries were in vain.

"Mr Joker!" Hachi pounded on the force field, throwing everything he's got at it.

"Guys, I'm sorry I can't go with you," Joker smiled bitterly. "Take care…"

"Joker!" Shadow yelled, pounding on the force field with his Bloody Rain.

They tried everything, but they can't even get a crack out of that force field, all they could do was watch- which hurt them more than ever.

The purple haired man(Arsene) waved a glowing pendant in front of Joker, he didn't resist, not this time.

The last thing Joker mouth to them was…

 _Thank you._

" _Joker!"_

That was the last thing they said to him, before he fell in control; before his eyes turned from blue to black and red.

He was just like a robot now…

He didn't move, just like the rest before.

Other phantom thieves watched in horror as the person who saved them fell in control himself, to save them.

"Mr Joker…" Hachi was in tears, how could someone do this to the world's greatest phantom thief?

The man just chuckled, raised the crystal once more and everything went white for the group.

* * *

"Queen?" Spade woke up, and found out that he was in his zeppelin. "That was the weirdest dream ever."

Spade phone then rang, "Oh hey, Queen."

"King! I just had the most disturbing nightmare ever!" Queen yelled, making Spade half deaf.

King, now rubbing his poor ear, replied, "What nightmare, Queen…?"

"I don't know there was this mansion, us getting mind controlled, and someone named Joker…" Queen thought.

"Yeah me too, who's… Joker?" Spade asked.

They forgot about Joker, the person who saved them!

* * *

"Arsene, one more thing," Joker said.

He turned around, "What's that?"

Joker sighed, "Make my friends forget about me, I don't want them hurting themselves finding me."

"Fine, Joker, geez, you have a lot of requests," Arsene said.

* * *

"I don't know, maybe it's just a dream," Queen said. "Where are you at the moment?"

"In my airship," King said.

Dark Eye came over to check if Spade was alright, "Master Spade, are you alright?"

"Why, yes Dark Eye, why'd you ask?" Spade said.

"Because you were mind-controlled by someone earlier, but Joker didn't make it… did he…?" Dark Eye said softly.

"Mind control? Dark Eye, what are you talking about? And who's Joker?" Spade asked in confusion. "Don't tell me you had the same dream."

"Y-you don't know who Joker is…?" Dark Eye asked in shock. "H-he's the world's great phantom thief; the miracle maker."

"Well, Dark Eye, I haven't heard of him, maybe you should get some rest," Spade said.

* * *

Roko pounced on Queen, "Queen!"

"Roko! What happened to you?" Queen chuckled.

"Is Joker alright…?" Roko asked.

"Joker? Who's Joker? Do we know him?" Queen asked.

"Don't you remember? He saved you by sacrificing himself!" Roko said.

"Oh, you mean the nightmare I had, well, Roko, I don't know," Queen smiled. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

Queen turned on her heels and walked away, leaving Roko by the window. "Joker…"

* * *

"Big brother! You're okay!" Rose tackled Cyan when he just woke up.

"Argh! Rose! What happened?!" Cyan struggled to get the pink haired girl off of him. "It's just a nightmare!"

"Nightmare?! Where's Joker?! Is he okay?!" Rose yelled, worriedly, everyone get to cover.

"Who is Joker?!" Cyan yelled, his sister finally settled down a bit.

"What do you mean 'who's Joker'? He saved your butts!" Rose yelled.

"It's just a dream! He's not real!" Cyan yelled. "I need a rest!"

"But…" Rose lowered her head. "He _is_ real…"

* * *

"Hosshi-hosshi-hosshi-hosshi-hosshi!" Hosshi jumped all over his sleeping owner, trying to wake him up.

"Hosshi… get off me…" Hachi said in annoyance. "Just had a nightmare."

"Hosshi?" Translation : "Where's Joker?".

"Joker? Who's… that?" Hachi asked.

Hosshi slammed his face with a picture of Joker and Hachi together. "Hosshi! What-"

He looked at the photo, "Who's this?"

Hosshi facepalmed, wait, he slipped away.

* * *

"Roko!" Rose called Roko, yelling into it.

"R-Rose?! What happened?" Roko asked.

"Big brother doesn't know who Joker is!" Rose yelled.

"Queen said the same thing!" Roko gasped. "What happened back there?!"

"Didn't you watch television?" Rose asked.

"I did!" Roko yelled. "But they just think 'Joker' is just a legend!"

"What are we going to do?!" Rose grabbed her hair. "Wait, someone's at the other line…"

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" Ai yelled.

"Does King know Joker?!" They two asked.

"No!" Ai panicked.

"Queen and Shadow doesn't know too!" Roko yelled.

"Wait, does Hachi know?! He was there!" Rose asked. "I'm calling him!"

* * *

"Oh, Mrs Rose! What's up?"

"Hachi! Where's Joker?!" Rose yelled.

"Who's Joker?" Hachi asked. "Do I know him-"

Rose cut the line, this was serious, they had to find Joker and make Spade, Shadow and Queen remember.


	2. The Assistant's Forcing

**Kaitou Joker : The Time Crossing Phantom Thief**

 **The Assistant's Forcing**

 **One year later...**

"Rose, five more minutes…" Shadow groaned, placing his pillow on his face, and was soon sound asleep. _Again_.

"Wake, up!" Rose yelled. "Or I'll get mad!"

"Wait- I'm up!" Shadow jumped up, he knew very well how bad it will become when she's mad.

"I sent an advance notice for you," Rose said.

"What?! Where?! When?!" Shadow shouted. " _Why_?!"

"An advance notice; at the phantom thief's gathering place; tomorrow night; and… to steal the legendary phantom thief Joker!" Rose said cheerfully. "Go get ready!"

"Rose, 'Joker' is just a legend, I can't steal a legend! It doesn't exist!" Shadow pouted.

"Well, we'll have to see ourselves," Rose literally pulled Shadow out of his bed and dragged him into the living room.

"How are _we_ going to steal a legend that doesn't exist whatsoever?" Shadow asked, groaning.

"It's a challenge between three phantom thieves, get on with it," Rose crossed her arms.

Shadow was shocked, "Three phantom thieves?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I _tried_ to!" Rose pouted. "We're teaming with Queen and Spade."

"Them?!" Shadow yelled. "I need to fix my tools tomorrow!"

"Then fix it _now_ ," Rose insisted. 'Roko, Dark Eye, I hope you get them there…'

"Fine, Rose, fine…" Shadow rubbed his head and walked away.

* * *

Roko jumped all over at the side of Queen's bed, making her sleeping self jump up and down sideways, "Queen!"

"Roko…?" Queen yawned. "What's up…"

Roko chirped, "We're going to steal a legendary treasure!"

"That sounds good, Roko." Queen said, tying her blonde hair. "What is it…?"

Roko jumped all over Queen's messy blankets, "The legendary phantom thief Joker!"

Queen was drinking some water when he heard this, and she spat it all out, "What?!"

"Owie!" Roko fell off the bed being surprised by Queen. "I even sent an advance notice for you…"

"Roko, don't hate me for this…" Queen said. "How are we going to steal a person who doesn't exist?!"

"That's what phantom thieves do," Roko yawned. "Tomorrow night, King and Cyan are coming."

"Them?!" Queen yelled. "Roko!"

* * *

"Master Spade, are you awake?" Dark Eye asked, knocking Spade's room door.

"I'm awake, Dark Eye, what is it…?" Spade yawned.

Dark Eye struggled to get the words out, "We're going to… steal a treasure from the legend!"

"That's nice Dark Eye," Spade yawned again. "What treasure is it?"

"Um…" Dark Eye stammered. "The-legendary-phantom-thief-Joker?"

"Um, Dark Eye, are you serious?!" Spade yelled, falling off his bed.

"Yes, I am sure Master Spade," Dark Eye said, hoping that he wouldn't kill her for this. "Tomorrow night, Roko helped you sent an advance notice with Queen and Shadow."

"Those guys?!" Spade shouted. "Oh come on!"

* * *

The Former Phantom Thieves gathering area, has been abandoned for a year.

Arsene, this idiot thought of the idea of passing through time collecting legendary phantom thieves by freezing them.

Joker was one of them a year ago, now he's trapped in ice, only thought as a 'miracle maker' legend.

But now his friends, mainly because their assistants forced them to, were going to steal him back. With very unwilling thoughts.

Arsene paced around the front door, noticing three slips of paper.

"So those phantom thieves have come back, huh?" Arsene said to himself, walking to the storage room where his 'collection' is. "Joker, it's time for your comeback."

* * *

"Spade, why on earth do we have to travel on your airship?" Shadow pouted, laying upside down on a couch.

"Well, it saves trouble for us to meet there," Queen laid her head on a table, noticing an old childhood photo of them. "Who's that?"

"Who's what?" Spade walked over to ask, at the moment, Rose, Roko and Dark Eye were struggling to help Hosshi get Hachi over there.

"I don't know…" Spade scratched his head. "Maybe someone we met then, I must have forgot."

"I don't remember either," Queen said. "He looks oddly familiar, though."

"Hm…" Shadow thought. "The dream I had last night!"

"Joker?" Queen asked. "Nah, he's just a myth."

"Maybe it's just a friend back then…?" Shadow thought, then shrugged. "Nah, I never met him."

"How long until we reach there, anyway…?" Queen asked lazily, basically yawning.

"The phantom thief's gathering," Spade sighed. "For once, this is insane! How are we going to steal a myth?"

"Let's just see…" Shadow yawned.

* * *

"Hosshi, why are you dragging me to that _creepy_ place? There could be g-ghosts!" Hachi yelled, with Hosshi pushing him, making him walk.

"Hosshi-hosshi-hosshi…!" Hosshi yelled, translation, "We-are-going-to-steal-a-treasure!"

"Uh, Hosshi, that's nice, what treasure?" Hachi asked awkwardly.

"Hosshi-hosshii!" Hosshi chirped, translation, "Joker!"

"What…?!" Hachi tried to protest, but that space cat is too persuasive… "The gathering of phantom thieves?!"

* * *

"We're landing in three… two… one…" Spade counted down to land his twin-shark airship, but something else caught his eye. "What's that thing?"

"What's what?" Queen asked, also noticing the little white patch that stood out in the jungle. "Should we check it out?"

"Heck yeah!" Shadow pumped up. "Steer to that direction!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Spade protested, but still turned the ship around.

"This place is weirding me out," Queen said as she looked at the outside of the weird red and white zeppelin. "It looks like it has been abandoned!"

"It is," Spade said, wiping off some dust at the entrance. "Looks like we can enter."

The door slid open, which Queen made a torchlight out of image gum, but that was unnecessary because Shadow found the switch to the lights.

"Everything seems to be working…" Spade said, looking around, there was dust all over the place due to neglection.

"What is this place?" Queen asked, blowing off her image gum torchlight. "It looks modern."

"It's not an old relic, obviously," Shadow said. "But who's is it?"

Spade noticed his communicator was ringing, and it was Dark Eye, "Dark Eye, what is it?"

"Master Spade? Are you in the airship? The one in the jungle?" Dark Eye asked.

"Why yes, Dark Eye, why'd you ask?" Spade said. "Is something wrong?"

"You need to take a look at this," Dark Eye then sent a photo through Spade's mobile, when Spade looked at it he was petrified.

Queen and Shadow noticed the change on Spade's face, and asked him what happened, "Spade? What happened?"

"You need to take a look at this…" Spade's voice trembled slightly.

"What the?!" Queen yelled.

"He's _real_?! Wait, where is he?!" Shadow grabbed his head.

The picture Dark Eye sent, was Joker's airship with a golden dragon on it, vines was growing on the roof, but the print was still recognizable.

"So this is… the legendary phantom thief Joker's airship…?" Queen asked in shock.

"Appears to be…" Shadow freaked slightly, then a banging sound at the entrance was heard.

Spade, out of instinct, threw a card at the entrance, but some weird sounds were heard.

"Hosshi! Get off me!"

"Hachi?!" They shouted.

"Uh, hey guys…" Hachi rubbed his head, while entering. "What are you doing here?"

"We found this airship just now," Queen explained.

"Who's airship is this?" Hachi asked.

"Joker's…" Spade said. "He may be real…"

"Uh, no way he's real right?" Hach nervously chuckled. "Maybe someone made it out of his name!"

"I guess you're right," Queen said. "Yeah, maybe he _is_ a myth!"

"I hope you're right," Shadow said.


	3. Infiltrating The Fort

**Kaitou Joker : The Time Crossing Phantom Thief**

 **Infiltrating The Fort**

 **Okay, so I will be putting some OC's from my other Kaitou Joker stories like, 'Rise Of Kaitou Night', 'The Little Bundle Of Joy'.**

"Why did Hosshi drag you here?" Spade asked, looking at Hosshi pushing Hachi into the mansion.

"I don't know, he dragged me here from Fuuma village," Hachi shrugged.

"And Phoenix?" Queen asked. "It's been a year."

"I really don't know," Hachi shook his head. "I just remember Hosshi crying a lot a year ago, at _this_ day."

"And at situations like this, he's pinned to come," Shadow crossed his arms, and noticed Hachi's star shaped tail was glowing.

"He's here," Spade groaned. "We'd better make it there before he does!"

"Ah!" Hachi yelled, he jumped from a bullet shot right in front of his footing.

"We've got company," Queen said, drawing her sword.

They heard someone shout, "Those are the phantom thieves!"

"Oh god…" Spade facepalmed, then shot their feet with his ice gun, whilst Shadow shot their weapons down. "Let's go!"

They ran down the vintage halls, filled with traps, (one time Hachi got stuck in a string trap, it took Spade and Queen a lot of effort to get the strings untangled) they reached the main room.

A room looked like it has been through a huge fight, but it was dusty, the things haven't been used for at least a few months.

"This room looks like a storm's been through here," Queen said.

"It looks like it's been abandoned," Spade said, dusting off some dust off a metal table, he noticed there were some straps on four corners of the table. "Someone's been trapped here."

"King…?" Queen said softly, bending down and holding a dusty card. "Have you been here before?"

"Of course no," Spade said confused. "Why would I be?"

"Then what is your card doing here?" Queen asked. "It looks like it's been here all along."

"Someone must have took it and brought it here," Spade replied.

His foot kicked something across the room, he went to see it, and was stunned. He picked it up, and found out that was a piece of a diamond sword, "Queen, have _you_ been here before?"

"No? Why?" Queen asked, holding a card and a purple piece. "Shadow, isn't this one of your umbrella pieces?"

"What?!" Shadow shrieked. "I have never seen this place or been here before!"

"Well, it looks like our gear somehow made it here last year," Spade said.

"Hosshi! Don't pull my clothes!" Hachi yelled.

"Hachi," Shadow sighed, walking over to them.

Hosshi was pulling Hachi's clothes, which he was trying to pull it back.

Shadow turned his head, and saw something pinned to the wall. "What's this…?"

"Hosshi-hosshi-hosshi-hosshi!" When Hosshi saw the 'thing' pinned to the wall, it reacted more vigorously than before.

Shadow pointed to the object, "This?"

Hosshi nodded when Shadow pulled the card out, he patted the dust off the object, he turned the card over and front, the dust covered most of it, but the picture and the words were slightly visible.

"Joker?" Shadow said, looking at the front side of the card that is a joker, with 'JOKER' printed at the side in straight, but the hat and most of the black detail are red.

"Shadow, are Hachi and Hosshi alright?" Queen asked.

"Y-yeah, they're okay," Shadow said. "There's something you need to see."

"What is it?" Spade asked, his walking came to a sudden pause because Shadow was holding something in front of him, he examined this closely. "A card bomb?"

"Hosshi found this stuck to the wall," Hachi said. "Who uses it?"

"Joker," Shadow said.

* * *

"Is it _this_ room?" Queen panted, running through at least twenty rooms, slamming twenty doors open really took a toll on their strength.

"Nope…" Hachi said as he struggled to get on his feet. "Ugh…"

"I can't take this any longer…" Queen laid on her back against a painting. "How big is this place?!"

"Probably, ten times than Clover's hideout," Shadow panted. "It was _huge_!"

"There's still a few more," Spade said. "I don't think we'll be able to keep this up."

"I don't think if I'll be able to keep _myself_ up," Hachi laid flat on his face. "Ugh…!"

"One more door, okay?" Queen moaned. "Wish Roko was here…"

(Roko and the others were in Spade's airship, while Dark Eye trying to get Rose to stop freaking out about Roko talking, the others were tiring themselves out in that mansion!)

"This one?" Spade pointed to the largest door in the hall, at the way end.

"You think someone would be so stupid to store someone so legendary as the 'miracle maker who uses miracles on a daily basis' in a room like that?" Shadow huffed.

Spade opened the door, and the room inside was dark, by 'dark' I mean beyond dark.

"Anyone got a torchlight?" Spade asked. "What is in this room?"

"Just make one out of image gum, geez…" Queen moaned, and waved a torchlight in her hands.

Walking down the room was a easy step, just for some reason freezing cold. "Why is this place so cold?!" Queen shuddered.

"I don't feel a thing," Spade shrugged.

"Of course! You get a fever when you get too excited! Not to mention when I found you on the ship-" Queen paused, something was wrong, she knew someone was there with her on the ship when she met Spade, someone important… "-never mind."

"What is this place…?" Shadow asked himself, turning his torchlight around the place, and saw…

"There are people in these tubes!" Shadow yelled, dropping his torch.

"What…?!" Queen yelled, walking towards the right, seeing two special tubes that were isolated. "Ruby… Luna…?"

"Who are these people?" Spade asked, terrified. "Are they still alive?"

"The computer says that they're just frozen," Shadow said.

"Why would they be here?" Queen asked, pointing at the isolated tubes. "They look like they're not from earth."

"Prof Neo again?" Spade said. "He's in prison."

"Joker should be here, they all look like phantom thieves…" Queen said, looking around, looking at another tube. "Is that him?"

They walked over to the tube, seeing a boy frozen in there.

By frozen, it means not literally trapped in ice, just the body frozen.

He was wearing a red suit with a golden J pinned on it, silver hair, a hat, a mask with a purple scar, his eyes were red and black, a blank expression was on his face.

"Shadow, why does he look like you?" Queen asked.

"I don't know, a coincidence?" Shadow shrugged.

"But this is too close, even the scar," Spade said.

"Look; I have no idea, and how are we going to steal, _this_?" Shadow gestured to the tube.

"We roll the tube?" Spade thought.

"Joker, captured time…" Queen's eyes grew wide. "Last year…?!"

"He was captured last year?!" Shadow yelled. "How is it possible that we never heard of him?!"

"That means he's still savable," Spade said, looking at the main computer. "Where's the defrost function?!"

"Defrost function?!" Queen collapsed. "What is this?! A refrigerator?!"

"Basically it is," Shadow shrugged.

"Found it," Spade said, and smacked the app saying 'Release'.

The tubes were instantly retracted, each person was free, but no one budged- except for two.

"What's going on?" Queen asked. "Why isn't anybody doing anything?"

"Because they're all under control…" A female voice came from behind. "... Queen."

"Who are you?" Spade asked, pointing his gun at the two.

"We were one of the victims under Arsene," The pink girl rubbed her head. "Being frozen for a hundred years isn't funny, you know."

"So… you're from the past?" Shadow asked.

"No, based on light years… that's just a few minutes," The pink one continued.

"How did you know my name?" Queen asked.

"Ask the twin of a witch," The blue girl pointed.

"How did you-" Shadow stammered, before he could react, the pink girl reached for the diamond in her hair.

"Sapphire! Where are you?!" She asked.

"I'm at Lothal! Where have you been for the past hundred years?! You know how worried we were?!"

"Being frozen for a hundred years is not funny!" She said, then slammed it shut. "That's done."

"I'm Luna," The blue girl said.

"Ruby," The pink one sighed.

Luna sighed too, "You came to steal Joker, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Spade asked.

"I'm the witch that controls light, I know everything," Luna huffed. "Now can you save your friend?"

"Friend?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you lost your memories about Joker because he wanted to save you," Ruby laid her hands on her head. "Ring a bell?"

"I have no idea about what you just said," Spade said.

Luna sighed, the rest gasped, a image was sent to their heads, it was that incident a year ago.

"So… Joker is our friend?" Queen gasped.

"Yes, but he's under control, you need to find the lost jewel!" Luna said. "I can't stay in this era for long!"

"And I need to return to my mission at the jedi order!" Ruby grabbed her head.

"What's a jedi order…?" Shadow asked.

"All I can tell you, is that I'm not a human," Ruby said. "I came from space."

"Like that yawning jerk?" Shadow asked. "Aren't we ignoring someone here?!"

"Yes you are!" A voice came from behind.

Arsene.

"Say hello to your friend Joker!"

A blue flash was seen in Joker's eye, but it returned to red and black instantly.

"Eliminate those phantom thieves!"


	4. The Legend Awakes

**Kaitou Joker : The Time Crossing Phantom Thief**

 **The Legend Awakes**

"Is that really our friend?" Queen asked silently.

Spade thought of the mystery boy from their childhood photo, comparing it to Joker, the silver hair was the same, but his eyes were different, it was still enough for him to piece everything together. "It must be."

"You have some nerve coming here," The purple haired man said, pointing his cane at them.

"You think we wanted to come here?" Shadow said, pointing his own umbrella at him, earning a nudge from Spade and Queen.

"Give us back our friend!" Queen yelled, threatening the man with her diamond sword.

Arsene didn't even flinch, he just laughed, stepping out of the room, locking everything down with no chance of escape.

"Now this is insane," Luna sighed.

"Can't you use your magic to turn him back or something?!" Shadow asked hurriedly.

"Being frozen for a hundred years drains a lot of magic, so no," Luna crossed her arms, and two daggers were in her hand. "Just fight."

"I'm staying out of this," Ruby yawned and mumbled, "I want to go home."

"What are you?! The yawning jerk?!" They yelled.

In a red flash, Spade's ice gun and Shadow's umbrella were sliced in half. "Ugh!"

"He's good," Queen growled, in a defensive stance with her sword.

"The only way to free him is with getting the lost jewel!" Luna said.

"Where is it?!" Queen asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "It's with Arsene, _that's_ going to be _fun_."

"You're not helping!" Spade yelled, pulling out a card ready to attack at any time.

Shadow turned around and saw Joker slowly getting up, not making any sound, he looked like he wanted to kill them, but his face was just a blank.

Was this really the miracle maker phantom thief Kaitou Joker…?

Their partner, friend…?

 **Nope!** They have to retrieve the jewel and save him, possibly the world. (My face when I wrote this, DX)

"Is this real…?" Shadow asked himself, pinching his own face. "Yeow! It is…" Rubbing his sore face, he swiped a card out.

"Keep your guard up!" Luna said, taking the first move by charging in with her twin daggers, but got blocked. "Gr…."

"Above you!" Queen jumped on them from above, with her sword taken back, ready to swing.

Luna and Joker dodged instantly, "Do you want to kill us?!" Luna yelled.

"My bad!" Queen shouted.

"No ice gun, this is the worse!" Spade moaned, getting in the action, but got interrupted by Shadow _also_ getting in the action.

Joker swiped some new cards ready to aim for the wall, they knew what it was the second he took it out.

"Everyone run for cover!" Queen yelled, dodging a hell lot of falling ceiling pieces.

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Luna yelled at Ruby, who was just leaning against the wall with her arms crossed yawning. "Seriously?!"

As soon as a card almost came in contact with her face, it stopped- in mid air.

"What on earth…" Luna's jaw flew wide.

She flicked her finger and the card broke in two, "Can someone give me a _challenge_?"

"You're taking this too easy!" Queen yelled.

"It _is_ easy," Ruby yawned. "Good luck on beating him without hurting him or _killing_ him."

"Oh my god," Queen facepalmed. "How are we going to beat him, like, we knew him once, but you said that, and we know nothing about him!"

"You don't know him; that's for sure, for one thing I know, you three have been his rivals a few years back," Ruby yawned again. "The only people who can beat him is you."

* * *

"We can't beat him!" Luna panted. "Is he even human?!"

"Says, the, witch," Shadow panted. "Looking for this place took a lot of energy already, now _this_?!"

"I feel perfectly fine," Ruby grinned sarcastically.

Queen pointed at Ruby _way_ more sarcastically, "Because you weren't doing anything!"

Their body took a toll throughout the fight, but Joker hardly broke a sweat.

"I guess I have to do this, huh?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, and reached for two small cylinders.

A pink and a purple blade shot out from the objects, noticing how warm being up close, Queen shot her a glare of 'You kill him, you're so dead' look, and she acknowledged.

"Don't worry, it's only on training mode," Ruby rolled her eyes again. "It won't kill him."

Joker charged forward with his cards out, Ruby wasn't holding back either, she moved at incredible speed, probably faster than any human being, maybe even Joker.

They locked weapons between each other, they weren't holding back, not one bit.

Ruby was slowly overpowering Joker, without even breaking a sweat.

"She's good," Queen sat down leaning to the wall with the others. "I'd give you that."

"She looks like she uses a sword better than you, Queen," Spade shot a tired but mischievous look at Queen, who shot a death glare back at him.

"I-I think I can save him! Without the jewel!" Ruby said, realizing something.

"What is it?!" Shadow yelled.

"You humans won't understand it," Ruby chuckled, and reached out a hand, causing Joker to fly back hitting a wall.

"Ooh, that's going to hurt," Spade flinched a little seeing the cracks.

"You guys take a break," Ruby said, sitting in a crossed leg position. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

Darkness. That's all what Ruby sees when she entered Joker's mind figuratively.

Is this the abyss he's become?

Is he really just a shell?

Isn't life the greatest treasure of all? Why?

It's because it isn't internal.

No one should give it up so easily.

No one has the right.

Not even Joker.

Not even, anyone.

"Jack, where are you…?" Ruby's voice echoed through the paradox inside Joker's mind. She had to find him. To bring him back. To his friends, to his family.

"Who are you?" A sarcastic voice echoed back, he was still here.

"I'm here to bring you back to the real world," Ruby said softly. "To your friends."

"How would I know that you're not with Arsene?" Jack snapped.

"Because," Ruby took a deep breath in. "I was here before."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, his sarcasm hasn't worn off one bit.

"He froze me for a hundred years, Jack," Ruby said calmly. "You should know that is not a laughing matter."

"And what's my body doing now?" Jack rolled his eyes. "How are you still alive?"

"One, Arsene is controlling your body to kill your friends, which they freed me and Luna; two, I had to _pin_ your body to the wall to do _this_ ; three, I have no _idea_ probably because of my genetics or just frozen in ice stops you from deaging!" Ruby panted from the words she just shot at him.

"Arsene is trying to use my body to kill my friends?!" Jack yelled. "Why'd they be here?! They forgot about me!"

"I have no idea, but Luna reminded some of their memories back with you,so they know more-or-less," Ruby shrugged. "They're trying really hard not to hurt you while fighting you, you know that?"

"Really?" Jack asked. "How long has time passed?"

"I don't know, I really don't," Ruby shook her head. "Being in ice for a long time makes you lose track of time… I think a year or so?"

"One last thing," Jack asked. "Why are you helping me?"

Ruby sighed, "I know what it feels like to sacrifice yourself for friends; family."

"Okay," Jack sighed. "Let's go back."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ruby smiled, and a bright light engulfed them both.

* * *

It was torture.

Shadow and Queen was never the one to have patience, but this is beyond patience.

"I hope they're alright…" Queen bit her finger then her lower lip, she needed to do _something_ from keeping her from worrying her head off all the time.

"You'll never take us alive…" Shadow got _so_ nervous, he started _singing_.

"Are you singing?" Spade asked.

"Nope!" Shadow protested, hiding the music player in his hand.

A rustling sound caught their attention, they saw Ruby and Joker stirring.

"What… happened…?" Ruby moaned slightly, trying to get in a sitting position.

"What happened?" Queen asked.

"He's back," Ruby said, recovering from her exhaustion.

"He is…?" Queen asked, looking at the lifeless body of Joker, suddenly his eyes shot open, which no longer black and red, but electric blue.

"Hey…" Joker forced out a weak smile, looking at his old friends.

"Hey," Spade said, helping him up.

"What… I miss?" Joker asked. "You got your memories back?"

"Thanks to Luna," Shadow gestured to the Luna.

"Okay, my mission here is done, so… bye!" Luna said and teleported away.

"Don't ever do that again," Queen growled.

"Where's Arsene?!" Joker asked, hurting himself again by moving his hurt back. "Ow!"

"Uh, sorry about that," Ruby nervously chuckled. "Don't worry about him, my sisters got it."

"You have sisters?" Queen asked, hearing a yell which sounded like 'Get away from me!'.

"That's their cue," Ruby shrugged, walking towards the sealed exit, igniting the blade once again, cutting an exit out. "What took you two so long?"

"Hey, he's really annoying, you know that?" A green girl said, holding the same cylinder like Ruby's, just the blade is emerald green.

"How is he?" Ruby asked.

"Would you believe it? He's only three hundred years younger than us!" Another blue girl laughed. "He died from aging after we destroyed his gem!"

"You destroyed it…?" Joker asked.

"How are you feeling, Joker?" The green girl asked.

"I'm fine… how did you know…?" Joker answered weakly.

"Well," The blue one said. "We're the peacekeepers of the galaxy, that's our job!"

"Shut up, Sapphire, they don't know that, plus, we only come once in fifty years," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right…" She smacked her head. "Well, our job is done, see you!"

"Bye…" Queen waved her hand, not sure of the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile at Phoenix…

"Eh? Where is everyone?


	5. Teensy Author's Note

Okay, that's done.

TIME TO MOVE ON WITH POKEMON!


End file.
